


Don't Touch!

by russianmango



Series: 500 words x 10 prompts [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Touch, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 3: Touch - Mike never listens, even when it's for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch!

**Author's Note:**

> Ten prompts, five hundred words each. Meme prompts [here](http://russianmango.livejournal.com/3895.html)

Leave it to Mike to come home early when Sasha was making him a nice dinner. “Don’t even think about it, Mike,” Sasha said when Mike walked in.

“What?” Mike stopped in his tracks.

“Do NOT touch my food,” Sasha warned, waiving his spatula. “It’s for later.”

“It smells really good,” Mike commented as he peered over Sasha’s shoulder.

“I’m serious, Mike,” Sasha said, eyeing Mike from beside him.

“What does it matter?” Mike asked, reaching in front of Sasha. “We’re going to eat it anyway, right?”

“It matters because I asked you,” Sasha slapped his hand away.

“Did you just slap me with a spatula?” Mike asked.

“You deserved it!” Sasha glared.

Mike sulked, but left the kitchen. No use tempting himself when Sasha was being a jerk. It’s not really fair that he accused Mike of eating food when he hadn’t even been home for five minutes. That was just asking for Mike to investigate.

Mike watched as Sasha turned a timer on and walked down the hall to their bedroom. He wanted to stay in the living room and be a good boyfriend, but the smell of Sasha’s wonderful smashed potatoes intrigued his interest too much for him to resist at least taking a look.

Peering down the hall, Sasha remained out of sight, which meant Mike was in the clear for the time being. Sasha wouldn’t really notice if he picked off some of the cheese or a couple peppers off the top of a potato, would he? There was a bit of cheese on the pan, so it wouldn’t disturb Sasha’s precious meal.

Mike licked his lips as he took one last look for Sasha before he tried to pick off the cheese. “Ow, fuck!” Mike yelled and kicked the stove as he flinched away. “Fuck,” Mike swore again as he pressed his fingers to his lips.

Hearing the screams, Sasha ran out to see if Mike was okay. “Mike, what’s wrong?” Sasha yelled, before realising he was in the kitchen. “You touched the stove!” he accused.

“No!” Mike defended himself.

“Oh, yeah? How did you burn yourself if you didn’t touch the stove?” Sasha asked.

“Who said I burned myself? It could be a cut, from scissors or a knife!” Mike said. It was a weak argument, especially since there was no blood and a noticeable blister would form very soon from the burn.

“Mike!” Sasha whined, “I asked you not to, you should have listened to me!”

“I’m sorry, it just smelled so good. I was only going to pick off some cheese from the pan, I swear,” Mike defended what little he had left to defend.

“Yeah, I bet you’re sorry,” Sasha glared. “Just wait, I should invite Ovie and Dima over for dinner, then you’ll be sorry.”

“Sasha, come on,” Mike asked.

“You had your chance, Michael. Keep it up, maybe you’ll get the couch while we’re at it,” Sasha said with a straight face. Mike had really done it now.


End file.
